Naruto: A Pokemon Master
by Kiss of Lif3
Summary: Naruto and his friends go on a mission to the pokemon world. Can they save it from future disaster. Will they make new friends and catch pokemon along the way. Read and find out. narutoxhinata mostly. Will be others. Plz read.:
1. New Mission

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the made up characters, pokemon, moves, and plot. Naruto belongs**____**to**____**Kishimoto. While Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**_

This is my very first story so bear with me and I hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter 1: New Mission**_

Naruto had been back at Konoha Leaf Village for a week now and he was beginning to feel restless. He was impatient to go on another mission. After his training with Jiraiya and becoming a sage, he had began to take more missions hoping it would make the village accept him more. Needless to say, he had no such luck and began taking missions just to get away from the village. When Naruto finally got Sasuke to come back to the village everyone doted on him to make sure he wouldn't leave again, especially Sakura.

Whenever he went to look for Sakura, she was always with Sasuke and telling him to leave them alone. The only thing that kept him sane were his friends and Grandma Tsunade. It took a while but eventually he became friends with Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, TenTen, and Lee. He hung out with them every once in a while, but he was mostly always on missions and didn't spend much time with them. He was also friends with Gaara, but with him being the Kazekage and all Naruto only talked to him through messages.

Naruto was in his room laying on the bed hoping for anything, anything at all to happen. He shifted when he heard something land on his window ledge. He jumped off the bed and opened it to let the bird in. When he took the scroll the bird left. It was a summons from the fifth hokage. He immediately jumped out the window and headed to the Grandma Tsunade's office.

----------------------- POV change: Tsunade-----------------------

Tsunade sat behind her desk slowly sipping her sake. She had sent a notice out to eight of her shinobi for a very special mission that had just arrived not to long ago. She knew Naruto would be the first to arrive, just because he wanted to leave the village more. You would think that the stronger he got the more the village would accept him but no it was the exact opposite. She knew Naruto was lonely, Sakura and Sasuke weren't really talking to him and Kakashi was away on a two year mission. She hoped that this mission and spending some time with his friends would liven him up a bit. She was interupted from her thoughts when Naruto walked through the door followed by Neji, TenTen, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino walked through her door.

They stood around the room and waited for the hokage to brief them on the mission. "I will let you know now that if you choose to go on this mission it will be a long term mission. You would not be allowed to come back for several years." Nobody said anything so she continued. "You would be going to another world all together. The world don't have shinobi so you would not be able to use all of your abilities, at least not in front of others. These people battle with animals they call pokemon. Now your probably wondering how, right? Well, these pokemon can use the elements and other such things to battle, it's actually quite interesting. Anyway when you go there you will gather pokemon and battle to reach the top. Now your probably wondering what this has to do with the mission, well one of the pokemon masters there named Ash Ketchum found out that someone was trying to destroy them and all the pokemon on their world and knows that he can't do this by himself, so he asked for help from us. Also, if you rise to the top of the ladder in your field then you'll be more helpful to him and jis friends that way."

"So basically we go train with our pokemon in whatever feild we're given to beat a group of terrorists or something or nother; and to do that we need to go to the top of said feild, right?" Naruto said calmly. Tsunade nodded not believing in how much Naruto had grown in the past seveal years. "Ok then, I'm ready.", he said as the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Ok then, there are four things you can be in the pokemon world: a trainer, a breeder, a handler, and a coordinator. Naruto and Lee will be trainers, Shino and Kiba will be breeders, Shikamaru and Neji will be handlers, and Hinata and TenTen will be coordinators. Pack for several years stay and be back in two hours to leave. I will give you scrolls on what you need to know along with a pokeball to catch one pokemon each before you go to get you started. You will be able to catch six pokemon to carry with you at a time while the rest stay with the professor of the town your staying at I think his name is Professor Oak. You will stay one day in the forrest you land in studying the scrolls before going to see Ash and Oak about anything you need or have to look out for. Dissmissed!"

Everyone left her room at that command to pack and say good-bye to their family members.

------------------------- POV change: Naruto ---------------------------

Naruto couldn''t believe his luck. He gets to leave the village for several years while hanging out with friends and training. he didn't think life could fet any better than this. He went to his apartment and wrote a note to Gaara telling him what happened, packed, and then went to say good-bye to Sasuke and Sakura because he was just that damn happy.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you go the first you liked it. Plz R&R. Also I am in need of a beta so message me if your interested. **_

_**Note: I know I know Sorry to all the Sakura and Sasuke fans the way they are in this story is because I need them to play this role. I myself am a Sasuke fan but I want Naruto to shine so unfortunately Sasuke gets the backburner.**_


	2. The Pokemon World

**Same disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Pokemon World **

------------------------------ Tsunade's pov -------------------------------

When they met back up in Tsunade's office they each had a back pack and a few scrolls with some things in them. They all looked at the pokeball wondering how it was supposed to hold a pokemon. Tsunade, seeing their confused look explained, "It works almost just like a summoning scroll with only one real difference. You throw the pokeball at a weakened pokemon and wait for the ball to stop shaking. After you've caught the pokemon you just press the button to let the pokemon out and to call it back, all you have to do is hold up the pokeball and say return." They all nodded while absorbing the information. "You will arrive in Viridian forest and it should only take you four days after you read those scrolls to get to Pallet town. Now over the years pokemon from different regions have come to other regions. So you have an unlimited amount of pokemon to get. now before I open the gate I'm going to give you two difficult tasks that could help in the long run. The Kanto Region, the region your going to, has recently accumalated lots of legendary pokemon; and one of your tasks is to catch one the other is to try and find a pokemon no one has ever seen. Got it!?" "Hai!" they answered back.

Tsunade then made the hand signs to open the gate to the pokemon world. When she finished there was a transparent portal with a forest on the other side. Just step through when all of you are on the other side the portal will close. They nodded and grabbed through one at a time. Naruto was the last one and getting ready to step through when she grabbed him, "Your the leader for this mission don't disappoint me, please." Tsunade said. "You got it Grandma Tsunade." he replied back before stepping through, also. Lady Tsunade wished her shinobi luck as the portal closed.

------------------------- **POV Change: Naruto **------------------------

Naruto watched the portal closed before turning around and began telling the group what Tsunade said in a very serious voice. "Okay, Tsunade made me leader for this mission. so lets set up camp and be gin to read those scrolls." They sat up camp then began to study the scrolld for the next six hours. "Okay so we each have for days to catch one pokemon using only the simpliest things from our ninja training." Naruto said. They were sitting there thinking when they heard the bushes rustle; they all pulled out there kunai and waited to see who it was. What they saw were two little pokemon sticking there head out of the bushes.

They didn't know who what they were until they said,"Natu!" and "Shroomish!" the group looked at each other for a while before Naruto asked who wanted to take these pokemon. Lee then spoke up, "That Shroomish looks like a strong companion to have, I will take it in hopes that its fire burns bright!" Neji spoke up next, "That Natu looks like something an opponent would under estimate in battle, I'll take it." They got into a light fighting stance before Lee attacked, he used a series of punches to make Shroomish faint. He took out the pokeball and threw it, after two shakes it settled down. Neji then used his Byakugan to find his pressure point and knock it unconcious, he then used his pokeball and it settled down after one shake. They both picked up there balls and put them in their bags. "Let's get to sleep before we begin tomorrow." Shikamaru said. They all agreed and layed down for some rest.

The next day they began walking towards Pallet town they had been walking for about four hours when they heard some noise up ahead. They came across to pokemon arguing over a berry; one was saying, "Chimchar!" while the other was saying, "Cyndaquil!" Naruto and Shikamaru stepped up and proceeded to get the pokemon away from each other by knocking them unconcious. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth they both took out their pokeballs and caught them. Naruuto put his pokeball with Chimchar in it in his bag with Shikamaru doing the same with his Cyndaquil.

It was the third day when Hinata caught a Caterpie and Shino a weedle in a grassy feild. They were about an hour away from Pallet Town when they came across a lake where TenTen caught a Squirtle and Kiba caught a Mudkip. They were just about to take a rest when they came across a sign thet said, "Pallet Town, dead ahead!" The group walked forward and ran into a slightly old man who greeted them with lots of excitment. "You must be the group Ash was telling me about, please follow me.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go another chapter. Now I know some pokemon that I mentioned aren't exactly in the Kanto region, but they will be for my story. Sorry if there are some mistakes I was rushing to type this up.**

**Note: Still in need of a beta! **


	3. Ash Plus Oak Equals Training

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ash Plus Oak Equals Training**

Naruto and the group followed behind Professor Oak towards a lab that sat near a lake. They walked through the door and saw a young man around his late twenties. On his shoulder sat a mouse like pokemon, naruto wondered what its name young man stepped forward and held out his hand toward him and said, "Hi! My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu." The Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Ash's with little sparks coming from them. Naruto snapped hi,self from his thoughts and shook Ash's hand while introducing himself. " Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. These are my friends: Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, and TenTen. We heard that you might be in need of some extra help and our Hokage sent us to help you. We have all caught one pokemon to help us begin the journey but we know absolutely nothing besides what our mission is. We only caughht these pokemon because they hadn't been trained yet."

Ash looked at him a little startled, " You've all caught pokemon already? Well lets see them then and we can start from there." Naruto alonged eith the other seven polled out a pokemon and called them out one at a time. Neji threw his pokeball into the air and out popped a Natu. Professor Oak then spoke up, "You're very lucky Natu's are a little tricky to catch but make very good partners especially for beginners." Hinata went next and called out her Ralts. Then TenTen called out her Squirtle, Lee called out his Shroomish, Kiba called out his Mudkip, Shino called out his Weedle, Shikamaru called out his Cyndaquil. Naruto ended it by calling out his Chimchar. Professor Oak then spoke up, "You all have nice starter pokemon, some of which just came to the Hoenn region." "Well, in order to help you need to train with your pokemon to become better at battling. Eventually you will catch more pokemon and you will want to raise them right so that they will listen to you better. Professor can you give them the Pokedex, I'm going to teach you how to train your pokemon and from there you can adapt a style that suits you and your pokemon. So what field do you plan to be in? I know all of you don't want to be trainers." Ash said just as Professor Oak gave him the pokedex's.

Naruto answered his question, "Well Hinata and TenTen are going to be cooridinators. Shino and Kiba are going to be breeders. Lee and I are going to be trainers. While Shikamaru and Neji are going to be handlers." Ash nodded his head and went back to a desk in the far corner and pulled out eight forms. "You have to fill out these forms and then your pokemon status, I guess you can say, will be registered into your pokedex TenTen and Hinata the first town that has a pokemon contest go to the pokecenter and register so that you may enter the contest, okay?" They agreed while everyone filled out the form. "Well lets go train a bit and tomorrow we can travel to a pretty good forest where you can catch some good forest before we head out on our journey." They walked outside and around the corner and saw a little pokemon stadium. "Well let's get to work!" said Ash.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

They were getting ready to walk to the forest and try and catch some more pokemon. Professor oak had given each of them six pokeballs one extra in case one failed. That of course did not mean that they were going to catch all of their pokemon in this forest, just about two each so they could get a good start. Naruto made sure he had everything he needed to make this journey without having to stop for a long while. When he saw that he had everything he went outside to meet with the others. When he got there he realized everyone had been waiting on him and said, "Hope I didn's keep you waiting long." "Not at all, we just got here." replied Ash. That said he turned around and began to walking.

They had been walking for five hours when they came across a huge forest. "This is called Pokemon forest, you can find a few good pokemon in here to start your journey. We'll stay here for two days before going to the next town." With that said they entered the forest, they had only walked for fifteen minutes when they came across a pokemon. Hinata took out her pokedex and held it up towards the pokemon.

_**Caterpie**_

_**The worm-like pokemon**_

_**Caterpie has little legs that have suction cups to help it climb trees. Its designs are used for camouflage.**_

"C-Can I catch it, please?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. She took out the pokeball and threw it into the air. "Ralts, Action!" Her Ralts came out and posed like it would in a contest. "Ralts use _Double Team!,_ then use _Confusion!_" Ralts attacked and the Caterpie became unconscious, she threw a pokeball at it. It shook three times before settling down; she went over and picked it up while smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go a third chapter. Please read and review!**


	4. Author's note

I have decided that instead of letting someone else continue this story, I will pick this story back up when I finish my other story. If I suddenly have some inspiration or a friend decides to help me put then I will continue this story earlier. Please be patient with me.


End file.
